1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to display technology fields and, particularly to an active matrix display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the market of display device, a driving frame frequency of most of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels is 60 Hz or 120 Hz. When playing dynamic image frames, an image ghost may appear due to the driving frame rate is not high enough. To solve this problem, a single action can be divided into many frames to be continuously played. Thus, the driving frame rate of the display panel must be much faster.
Usually, a driving time period of a frame is 1/f (where f is the driving frame frequency of the display panel). For a current standard of full high definition (FHD) that is 1920*1080 pixels, a charging time of a single frame driven at 60 Hz is about 16 milliseconds (ms), and a charging time of a single frame driven at 120 Hz is about 8 ms. If a driving frame frequency of 240 Hz is employed, the charging time of a single frame will be shortened to be 4 ms, and correspondingly a charging time of a single pixel in such frame is about only 3.5 microseconds (νs).
To solve the problem of the charging time of pixel is excessively short, a proposed solution in the prior art is that each two neighboring/adjacent gate signal lines are electrically connected to each other, so that two pixel rows can be charged at the same time. Herein, due to two pixel rows are written with display data signals at the same time, the charging time of pixel in a single pixel row is doubled.
However, the prior art would have following disadvantages: due to each two neighboring gate signal lines are electrically connected to each other, in one aspect, during a circuit layout design, other circuit(s) must be avoided be arranged between the two neighboring gate signal lines, which results in the layout design becomes too complex, in another aspect, signals provided to each two neighboring gate signal lines electrically connected to each other may mutually influence and interfere with each other.